


Tapping Out the Code

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are laying in bed together.  Sam is trying to enjoy his afterglow, but Gabe has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapping Out the Code

Tap. Tap. Taptaptap.

“Hey, stop that,” Sam murmured as he reached up to grab Gabriel's hand and pull it away from his chest. They are both naked and sprawled out in Sam's massive bed, Sam on his back and Gabriel tucked in against him.

Sam is just about to fall asleep when he feels it again. Tap tap tap taptaptap tap.

“Dude, come on,” Sam chuckled quietly as he flicked Gabriel's fingers away from his nipple. “You are ruining my afterglow here.”

Gabriel just snorted and plopped his hand back on Sam's chest. “Don't worry, Samsquatch, I can get you back there if you want,” Gabe said as he slowly started to circle Sam's nipple with his finger and grinning at Sam's shiver.

“Dude, that's not going to happen anytime soon. Not exactly a teenager anymore.”

Gabe twisted his head up to look at Sam and grinned. “Oh trust me, Sam, you are _all_ man,” he said with an eye wiggle, then started his tapping against Sam's nipple again.

Sam just rolled his eyes and shoved Gabriel's head back down to his shoulder. “You are ridiculous, you know that? And would you stop that tapping? It's distracting.”

“Mmmm, how about... nope!” Gabriel huffed out a laugh when Sam tried to roll away. He just pulled Sam back down to his back, then crawled over him to straddle his hips.

“How are you even awake right now, Gabe? Shouldn't you be worn out after all that?” Sam asked as his hands seemed to slip up to Gabriel's hips without his permission.

“What can I say, you just get my engine revvin', babe,” Gabe said with another exaggerated eye wiggle, then slid his hand up Sam's chest.

Sam just snorted and shook his head. “Like I said, ridiculous. There is no way that you are ready to...” Tap. Tap. Taptap. Tap. “Gabe? Would you stop tapping, seriously? Or at least tap somewhere... wait. Is that.. did you just use Morse Code?”

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” Gabriel's face lit up with a huge grin as he watched Sam's face scrunch up in confusion.

This time, when Gabriel start tapping again for the fifth time, Sam paid attention.

_I want to suck your cock._

Just like that, he was hard again and ready to go, and judging by the twinkle in Gabriel's eyes, he knew it.


End file.
